Randomness In The Night
by FluffyAngel666
Summary: Star the bunny was a Halloween-only type of animatronic, and sadly she was put out of order after only two years of being in service. After a few years of isolation and loneliness she finally finds hope, meeting someone she can finally trust, talk too..and...love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hai!~ I'm Star the Bunny! I'm kinda new here, but this is based on my Boyfriend's OC and his amazing fanfics. You should check him out! Well enough said here I hope you enjoy my story.~(・** **ω・** **)ノ**

It always gets dark and lonely in the Parts and Service room. Well if you don't know me I'm **Star The Bunny** a Halloween only animatronic that retired after 2 Halloweens.. In reality I was stored in the Parts and Service room left to wither away in the darkness. Just for being 'too scary.' It was pretty fun watching those terrified kids, but eh.

 ** _Until one day..._**

I was just sitting in the back corner of the Parts and Service room rolling around in my defaced body like usual. Haha, I saw this rat crawling around and I started beating it viciously with a random claw. It bled a lot and died instantly. Anyways.. It was around 2am and I saw this Bunny with Black fur..just like me.. He had dark soulless eyes and dotted white pupils. He seemed to be really friendly. As I was rubbing my torn up head, he walked up to me and said, "Hello! You don't seem too well." I replied, "N-Nah..I'm fine!..." Just speaking to him sended my mind in all directions. He gave me this stare and was oddly close to my face I couldn't help, but blush. He looked so dreamy... He then pulls my hand and helps me up. My heart suddenly felt warm just being next to him.. He then says, "Well my name is Shadow. What's yours?" I stuttered, "S-Star!..also nice name..." Shadow smiles.

 **After a week or so...**

Shadow and Star gotten really close. They would hold hands wherever they go and did many things together. Mostly bothering Marionette, Shadow's master, just for the fun of it. She really did have a short fuse.. It was pretty funny though. I'm guessing this is what love is...

 **Even Though My Soul Was Dark And Empty Maybe I've Found Some Light..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halloween is 2 days away and oh how fun it'll be~!**

Like any ordinary day I was around Shadow, like always, rummaging around the Parts and Services room. Something was odd, the Pizzeria felt empty. Well when was it ever not? At the same time it was decorated in this Halloween themed type of place. There was Black glowing skulls and cob webs around the Prize Corner. It was all festive and looked a bit cool. What made it more different was Marionette was gone! "Hey, Sweetie have you seen my Master anywhere? I could've sworn he was here a while ago." Shadow spoke. I shrugged and shook my head. "Hmm.. Wonder where he could've gone, I hope he doesn't snap on us..." I grabbed Shadow's hand and ran through the hallways and into the backstage.

"What now?" I wondered and tickled Toy Bonnie's voice box, messing with it's functions. "Look! It's voice can sound like a creepy Man and can sound like a squeaky toy!" I shove Toy Bonnie with a dismantled leg and ear towards Shadow. "Whoops, it's leg 'accidentally' fell off..Hehe!" Shadow looks at the brightly colored Bunny curiously. "I don't like brightly colored objects. It's just..ugh..."

 **-Time Passes-**

"Hey, is Marionette back yet?" Shadow spoke. "Nope! He's been gone quite long now, eh?" I replied. "Yeah.. I don't know if I should care." It got boring really fast without The Puppet. He was practically our Punching bag. It was our only form of entertainment in this lonely place. I didn't have to worry though because I had my Prince with me! His kindness and his loving self..Oh, how I ooze with joy! "Well maybe we should go check out the cool decorations in the Kid's Cove, Hon!" I tug on Shadow's paw and drag him through the hallways as he groans and being stubborn from the boredom. "Nuuu..." Shadow whined.

 **-Day Ends-**

 **Oh how much of a Silly Goose he is. Will Marionette appear before or on Halloween day? Who knows...**


End file.
